icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Hartford Whalers players
This is a list of players who have played at least one game for the Hartford Whalers (1979–80 to 1996–97) of the National Hockey League (NHL) and New England Whalers (1972–73 to 1978–79) of the World Hockey Association (WHA). This list does not include players for the Carolina Hurricanes (1997–98 to present). A *Christer Abrahamsson, *Thommy Abrahamsson, *Greg C. Adams, *Jim Agnew, *Kevin Ahearn, *Steve Alley, *Ray Allison, *John Anderson, *Russ Anderson, *Mikael Andersson, *Mike Antonovich, *Danny Arndt, *Fred Arthur, B *Dave Babych, *Wayne Babych, *Jergus Baca, *Ralph Backstrom, *Reid Bailey, *Norm Barnes, *Dave Barr, *Bill Bennett, *Marc Bergevin, *Bill Berglund, *James Black, *Don Blackburn, *Bob Bodak, *Dan Bolduc, *Don Borgeson, *Tim Bothwell, *Dan Bourbonnais, *Charlie Bourgeois, *Pat Boutette, *Greg Britz, *Richard Brodeur, *Jeff Brown, *Kevin Brown, *Rob Brown, *Jack Brownschidle, *Jeff Brownschidle, *Jeff Brubaker, *Ron Busniuk, *Sean Burke, *Adam Burt, *Bill Butters, *Mike Byers, C *Terry Caffery, *Brett Callighen, *Wayne Carleton, *Jack Carlson, *Steve Carlson, *Greg Carroll, *Jimmy Carson, *Lindsay Carson, *Andrew Cassels, *Brian Chapman, *Kelly Chase, *Bob Charlebois, *Steve Chiasson, *Igor Chibirev, *Shane Churla, *Ron Climie, *Paul Coffey, *Gaye Cooley, *Yvon Corriveau, *Sylvain Cote, *Yves Courteau, *Murray Craven, *Bob Crawford, *Mike Crombeen, *Doug Crossman, *Ted Crowley, *Jim Culhane, *John Cullen, *Randy Cunneyworth, *John Cunniff, *Tony Currie, *Paul Cyr, D *Corrie D'Alessio, *John Danby, *Jeff Daniels, *Scott Daniels, *Joe Day, *Dave Debol, *Gerald Diduck, *Kevin Dineen, *Hnat Domenichelli, *Jim Dorey, *Jordy Douglas, *Ted Drury, *Richie Dunn, *Norm Dupont, *Steve Dykstra, E *Tommy Earl, *Nelson Emerson, *Dean Evason, F *Glen Featherstone, *Paul Fenton, *Ray Ferraro, *Mike Fidler, *Nick Fotiu, *Ron Francis, *John French, *Dan Fridgen, *Mark Fusco, G *Michel Galarneau, *Bill Gardner, *John Garrett, *Marty Gateman, *Dallas Gaume, *Stewart Gavin, *Jean-Sebastien Giguere, *Randy Gilhen, *Don Gillen, *Paul Gillis, *Larry Giroux, *Brian Glynn, *Alexander Godynyuk, *Mario Gosselin, *Chris Govedaris, *Ted Green, *Mark Greig, *Stu Grimson, H *Kevin Haller, *Alan Hangsleben, *Dave Hanson, *Todd Harkins, *Hugh Harris, *Archie Henderson, *Bob Hess, *Brian Hill, *Rick Hodgson, *Mike Hoffman *Paul Hoganson, *Bobby Holik, *Ken Holland, *Ed Hospodar, *Doug Houda, *Garry Howatt, *Gordie Howe, *Mark Howe, *Marty Howe, *Pat Hughes, *Bobby Hull, *Jody Hull, *Mark Hunter, *Paul Hurley, *Mike Hyndman, *Dave Hynes, I *Dave Inkpen, J *Mark Janssens, *Doug Jarvis, *Grant Jennings, *David A. Jensen, *Mark Johnson, *Bernie Johnston, *Ric Jordan, K *Sami Kapanen, *Al Karlander, *Ed Kastelic, *Dan Keczmer, *Mike Keeler, *Kevin Kemp, *Dave Keon, *Tim Kerr, *Derek King, *Scot Kleinendorst, *Steve Konroyd, *Chris Kotsopoulos, *Robert Kron, *Todd Krygier, *Frantisek Kucera, *Nick Kypreos, L *Andre Lacroix, *Pierre Lacroix, *Randy Ladouceur, *Marc Laforge, *Bruce Landon, *Pierre Larouche, *Paul Lawless, *Brian Lawton, *Jamie Leach, *Jocelyn Lemieux, *Mike Lenarduzzi, *Curtis Leschyshyn, *Rick Ley, *Mike Liut, *Chuck Luksa, *Dave Lumley, *Gilles Lupien, *George Lyle, M *Paul MacDermid, *Gary MacGregor, *Randy MacGregor, *Norm Maciver, *Rick MacLeish, *Marek Malik, *Merlin Malinowski, *Greg Malone, *Don Maloney, *Kent Manderville, *Bryan Marchment, *Paul Marshall, *Tom Martin, *Steve Martins, *Bryan Maxwell, *Jim Mayer, *Jason McBain, *Rob McClanahan, *Brad McCrimmon, *Gerry McDonald, *Mike McDougall, *Mike McEwen, *Bob McGill, *Jack McIlhargey, *Ross McKay, *Jim McKenzie, *John McKenzie, *Bob McManama, *Rick Meagher, *Glenn Merkosky, *Gerry Methe, *Mike Millar, *Greg Millen, *Warren Miller, *Chris Murray, *Dana Murzyn, *Jason Muzzatti, N *Don Nachbaur, *Ray Neufeld, *John Newberry, *Barry Nieckar, *Andrei Nikolishin, *Lee Norwood, *Michael Nylander, O *Fred O'Donnell, *Jeff O'Neill, *Ted Ouimet, P *Rosaire Paiement, *Jeff Parker, *Mark Paterson, *James Patrick, *Jim Pavese, *Allen Pedersen, *Barry Pederson, *Andre Peloffy, *Brent Peterson, *Robert Petrovicky, *Jorgen Pettersson, *Michel Picard, *Randy Pierce, *Frank Pietrangelo, *Larry Pleau, *Ron Plumb, *Marc Potvin, *Patrick Poulin, *Nolan Pratt, *Keith Primeau, *Chris Pronger, *Brian Propp, Q *Joel Quenneville, R *Cap Raeder, *Paul Ranheim, *Daryl Reaugh, *Mark Reeds, *Jeff Reese, *Mark Renaud, *Steven Rice, *Todd Richards, *Steve Richardson, *Doug Roberts, *Gordie Roberts, *Torrie Robertson, *Mike Rogers, *Tom Rowe, *Pierre Roy, S *Ulf Samuelsson, *Geoff Sanderson, *Jim Sandlak, *Dick Sarrazin, *Jean Savard, *M. F. Schurman, *Brit Selby, *Brad Selwood, *Dave Semenko, *Brendan Shanahan, *Daniel Shank, *Brad Shaw, *Neil Sheehy, *Tim Sheehy, *Gord Sherven, *Paul Shmyr, *Peter Sidorkiewicz, *Risto Siltanen, *Al Sims, *Dale Smedsmo, *Al Smith, *Guy Smith, *Stuart Smith, *Kevin Smyth, *Ed Staniowski, *Bob Stephenson, *John Stevens, *Jim Storm, *Blaine Stoughton, *Steve Stoyanovich, *Doug Sulliman, *Bob Sullivan, *Garry Swain, T *Chris Tancill, *Jim Thomson, *Dave Tippett, *Mike Tomlak, *Jim Troy, *Al Tuer, *Darren Turcotte, *Sylvain Turgeon, U V *Mike Veisor, *Mike Vellucci, *Pat Verbeek, *Mickey Volcan, W *Jim Warner, *Tom Webster, *Steve Weeks, *Eric Weinrich, *Wally Weir, *Blake Wesley, *Glen Wesley, *Kay Whitmore, *Dave "Tiger" Williams, *Tom Williams, *Carey Wilson, X Y *Terry Yake, *Ross Yates, *Scott Young, Z *Zarley Zalapski, *Mike Zuke, See also *List of NHL players References *NHL Whalers on Hockeydb *WHA Whalers on Hockeydb Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Hartford Whalers Category:Lists of WHA players